


God Bless America

by Passion_fruit



Series: Morphine Surturdottir [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Groping, Horny Steve, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Sexual Content, Stark Tower, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_fruit/pseuds/Passion_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Fire and Desire. Steve Rogers has a small crush on Morphine Jones, the new member of the Avengers. She's confident and sexy, and he's stoic and serious. Morphine just wants Steve to have a good time, and live a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve felt eyes on him as he was punching the punching bag, not bothering to turn around, he kept punching. Sweat covered his body, the thin white shirt clung to his skin. Keep going, Rogers. He said in his head, still not looking back. It wasn't as if he were the only person working out in the gym. Natasha and Clint were there, but they were training, so who else could it be. He stopped, taking a sip of water from his bottle, and then looking around. He spotted Morphine, the newest edition to the team, staring at him with a smirk. She was standing by the door, in yoga pants and a sports bra. Steve still didn't understand women's style in modern times, but he didn't judge them. Although Morphine looked very good in what she was wearing, he longed for a woman to dress appropriately like the women from his time. Like Peggy. Shaking the thoughts of his dear Peggy out of his mind, he continued punching. Although he still loved Peg, he developed a small crush on the blue-haired and beautiful Morphine.

 

"Wanna spot me?" He heard Morphine's raspy voice behind him.

 

"Uh..." Steve trailed off. "Sure."

 

Morphine nodded, going towards the weights, she put three 100 pounds on each side. She grabbed the bar as if it weighed nothing, lifting it over her head and putting it behind her neck, squatting low. "You're -uh- really strong, for a woman of your stature." He said admiring her firm butt as she got low. "Yeah, I gained some strength after my time in the hospital during '96. Can you count for me?" She said. "One." Steve said under his breath as he watched her go down, her pants stretching over her ass as she did it again. "T-two."

 

"Enjoying the view back there, Cap?" She asked, hearing him sigh.

 

"Yes...I mean no!" He said catching himself. "Not that I was looking, or...I mean you have a nice body. I mean-"

 

"Thank you." Morphine said, cutting him off. Steve heard Clint and Natasha laughing at his embarrassment as they were leaving.

 

"Smooth, Steve." Natasha said. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, his face was flushed as Morphine chuckled along.

 

"Lighten up a little, Steve." She said to him, still squatting, Steve had lost count. "I think that was ten."

 

"Right, eleven." He said. She stopped, dropping the weights, it made a loud clang and thud. 

 

"You know what, you're always so serious." She said. "You walk around so stoic." Steve shrugged.

 

"Don't really have anything to smile and jump for joy about. I'm out of my league in this modern society. I lost my girl, my best friend, I'm not really so outgoing at the moment."

 

Morphine nodded, "Okay, I get it. I'm kinda in the same boat. Y'know, not having a family or friends. But eh, I still manage to have a good time." Steve nodded in understanding. "How about I this, I show you a good time tonight at my place. Drink a little, watch a few movies, if you want."

 

"I guess It'd be good to have company." He said.

 

"Great." Both Steve and Morphine walked to her apartment, ready to get out of the cool New York wind. 

 

"Pretty chilly out there." Steve mumbled. "Thank goodness it's warm in here."

 

"Yeah, I'm not fond of the cold. Have a seat, I'll get us some drinks." She said.

 

"Water for me please." He said. She went into the kitchen, he shamefully watched her backside as she walked away. Turning to stare straight ahead, he cursed himself for lusting after Morphine. She was way too young for him, and way too hotheaded; she was the perfect girl for Stark. Steve chuckled to himself.

 

"What's so funny, Americano?" She said, coming back into the living room with a glass of water and a glass of wine.

 

"Oh, just thinking to myself." He said grabbing the water as she offered it to him. She sat pretty close to him, her hand on his knee, but she nonchalantly looked at him.

 

"So, were the events of last year's Chitari invasion traumatize you like it did to Stark?" She asked. Steve shook his head. "Not really, I've been through war before, but it was nothing like that. I'm just happy we were able to defeat Loki and his army."

 

"Hmm...that Loki guy, crazy right. He seemed so...dictator-ish." Morphine said. Steve chuckled, nodding in agreement, taking a sip of his water. He watched her take a huge gulp of her wine.

 

"Uh, slow down, you don't want to drink too much." He told her. She waved her hand dismissively.

 

"Alcohol doesn't really affect me as much." She said, putting the glass down. "On another note, you're really sexy."

 

Steve blushed, but grunted, "And you said alcohol didn't affect you." She shrugged with a coy smile.

 

"I call it like I see it." She said grabbing the wine, and accidentally spilling it on Steve's shirt. The white shirt was now stained with dark red liquid. "Oh, let me wash that out for you before it sets."

 

"No, no, it's alright. I should get going." Steve said getting up, but Morphine tugged at his hand. 

 

"No, I insist. I can't have you going out in that cold with a wet shirt. You'll catch your death." She said. Before Steve could protest again, Morphine's warm hand went up his arm, calming his nerves.

 

"Well, okay." He said, pulling the shirt off. Morphine kept a straight face as she gazed at the abs, pecs, and arms on this guy. Smirking, she grabbed the shirt and went to throw it in the washing machine. She came back to see Steve sitting on the couch, she couldn't help herself when she sat beside him, she just had to touch his abs. He flexed slightly, staring at her, while she stared back at him.

 

"I don't think this is a good idea." He said. Her face was inches apart from his. "Live a little, Steve." She said. "Morphine." He said before feeling her lips on his. Morphine didn't expect him to actually kiss back, or grope her waist. It's been a while for Steve, but damn did it feel good. He moved his hands to her blue hair, she grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts without breaking the kiss. He pushed her down gently, climbing on top of her, and squeezing her breasts. She moaned into the kiss, driving him wild. That's when he finally came to his senses. Morphine groaned as he pulled away. She noticed the bulge in his pants, a little disappointed he wouldn't get to use it on her, but smirking at her work.

 

"Uh, I better get going. Just bring my shirt to Stark's tomorrow." He said, not looking her in the eyes.

 

"I have one of Tony's sweatshirts if you wanna wear it outside." She told him. He nodded, still not looking at her. She left the room to go into the coat closet, and picking up the sweatshirt. She gave it to him. Quickly putting it on, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"See ya, Cap." She said, winking at him.

"Agent Jones." He nodded before leaving. Morphine smiled before chuckling, tomorrow would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Morphine talk about last night, and maybe do a little more, maybe not...

"Come on, Rogers. Stay focused." Steve said to himself, punching the bag harder than before. He was the only person in Stark's gym that morning, everyone was either on a mission, in the lab, or in Thor's case, on Asgard. He was still thinking about morphine's plump lips on his. It's been days since that kiss happened, and he managed to avoid her for those days. Every time she'd get closer to him, he would leave the room. Usually, he'd face his battles, but Morphine was something else.  
"Come on, keep going." He mumbled, but picturing Morphine saying those words to him as he'd take her. Not being able to take it anymore, he punched the bag off its chain, sending it flying across the room. Breathing heavily, he felt better now.  
"Damn, that was sexy." He heard morphine's voice behind him.  
Steve inwardly groaned "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be on a mission?" He asked her.  
"No, Nat and Clint got it covered. Besides, I wanted to talk to you." She said.  
"Okay, talk." He said while unwrapping the tape from his hands.  
"You've been avoiding me, Steve. Why?"  
"I've been busy." It wasn't a complete lie. He then sighed, "I'm sorry, Morphine. It's not like me to be a jerk like that."  
"It's okay, I was just hoping you and I were still cool." She said waving her hand dismissively. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, we are. I just- can you not tell anyone what happened the other night. I don't want anyone talking about that, especially Tony." Steve said. Morphine chuckled, making him feel uncomfortable.

"You don't want anyone knowing you like to get down and dirty once in a while?" She teased, smiling slyly at him. The smile on her face dropped once he shifted uncomfortably on one foot. Clearing her throat, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm being an asshole."

"Don't call yourself that." He said reaching for her shoulder, then pulling it back as if he touched a flame. Her skin was hot to the touch, not too hot, but it surprised him.

"Thank you for being kind, but I've been an asshole to you. I shouldn't have kissed you that night, and I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable." Morphine said.

"Um, it's alright." He said as she nodded and turned to walk away. But he stopped her, "Morphine, wait up." She turned around to face him, he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah?" She said smiling softly.

"I just want to clarify that, I-I enjoyed that night with you...a little too much if you didn't notice." He said scratching the back of his neck. Morphine giggled, but nodded.

"Yes, I did notice. But I liked what I saw, Cap." She said in a low sultry voice that sent the blood rushing from Steve's head to his lower region. Morphine caressed his reddened cheek, he leaned in to her warm touch. His body responded quickly to her, and just like that, she left. Steve was left confused and slightly sexually frustrated.

Later on that day, Morphine was sitting at the bar with Tony and Natasha. They were casually drinking and talking. "So, how was last night?" Natasha asked Morphine.

She raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "What about your night with Steve?" Natasha raised an eyebrow as well. 

"Yeah, what about your night Cap?" Tony cut in.

"Clint and I saw Steve and Morphine leaving together." Natasha said with a smirk. Morphine fought the smile creeping on her face. "Ah, I see a smile. I've been trying to get him into the dating scene."

"Actually, nothing happened. He was a perfect gentleman, he walked me home, even though I could defend myself. I offered him a drink, and he left." Morphine said with a straight face. Tony and Natasha gave each other looks of skepticism. "Honest." She said just as Steve and Thor walked in.

"I would like mead to quench my thirst, Friend Stark!" Thor said slapping Tony's back in a friendly yet rough manner. Steve looked over to Morphine, then turning away once she caught him staring. She smiled, noticing the blush on his face. Natasha noticed as well, chuckling silently at the two, then rolled her eyes as Steve left the room. Nudging Morphine, Natasha nodded her head in the direction Steve went.

"Go get 'em." She said with a smirk. Morphine grinned, then followed Steve. He went right into his sleeping quarters, before he could shut the door, Morphine slipped in.

"Hi again." She said to him. His face hardened, "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I...don't really know. I-" She started, but was soon cut off.

"Look, Morphine, let's try to distance ourselves when we're not protecting people. Okay?" He said. She didn't respond, she only stared at him. Steve didn't want to outright say he had strong feelings for her, sexual feelings that he wanted to release, but it wasn't in his nature to use her like that. Sure, he would probably only pine after her more if they did do something. He was confused, he didn't like the way Morphine was looking at him, but he like it as well. She was giving him a sultry stare that said "Come hither." His breathing began to get heavy as she walked slowly towards him, eyeing him like a hungry lioness.

"Steve, you and I both know that's not what you want." She said.

"How would you know what I want?" He challenged. Morphine shrugged.

"Maybe the fact that you're very sexually frustrated, as am I." She said.

"Oh?" Was all Steve said, he awkwardly stood there, and she still stared at him. Maybe if he just went for it, he'd feel better. "C-Can I kiss you?" She nodded enthusiastically. Grabbing her face gently with his big hands, pulling her in and leaning down to capture her lips with his. Morphine pulled him to his bed without breaking the kiss, straddling his waist, only pulling back to take off her shirt.

"Is this really what you want?" She asked him. Not being able to look away from her chest, he nodded. She leaned down to kiss him hungrily, and he kissed back with just as much hunger. Rolling Morphine on her back, Steve took his shirt off while she unbuttoned her pants. He helped her pull them off, and tossed them to the ground. Now she was in just her bra and panties, sitting up on her knees in front of him while he stood by the edge of his bed. She stroked him through his pants, loving the way he sighed and threw his head back. "M-Morphine." He moaned, and she was about to take his pants off, but someone interrupted them by knocking.

"Steve!" They heard Tony say from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Morphine muttered, scrambling to get her clothes back on. She tossed Steve his shirt, and he quickly put it on. 

"Steve, you alright?" Tony asked. "We're starting the meeting soon."

"Uh, just a minute!" Steve shouted back as Morphine slipped on her boots and fixed her hair. Steve opened the door, there stood Tony, Natasha and Clint. Tony had a big smirk on his face.

"Damn, I didn't they would be going at it." Clint said. Steve's already flushed face was now redder than a tomato. Morphine shrugged, "We didn't go at it, now let's go, you assholes." She said. The three walked ahead of Steve and Morphine.

"If you want, we can finish at my place. No strings attached." Morphine said.

"I'll think about it." He replied.

She smirked, "I'll hold you to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve found himself outside of Morphine’s place. He’d told himself that he wouldn’t do this, but his body was itching to be touched, and only Morphine could scratch the itch. “God, why am I doing this to myself?” He said to himself. The door opened, Morphine smiled at him. It wasn’t a smirk this time, she was happy to see him. “You came? I didn’t think you would.” She said. She was wearing a regular t-shirt and shorts, she looked casual with her hair up in a ponytail. He noticed her pointed ears; he always thought they were kind of cute. Odd, but cute. “Come in, please.” Steve shuffled in, and she pulled him to the couch. “I couldn’t make up my mind. I’ve decided that this is where I want to be right now.” “Oh really?” She asked him. “You’ve done something to my body that I can’t control.” He said. “That’s good. After tonight, this will end, and we can get these feelings out of the way. I can’t remember the last time I’ve even had sex.” She told him, then cursed herself for telling him that. “Y-You’ve never had…fon- sex?” He asked, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment. He blushed as she giggled. “I never said I’ve never had sex, I mean it’s hard to explain. Every time I get sexual with someone, my body heats up, and I can never control it...” She said, watching him listen intently, she looked down and chuckled. “I’m a little embarrassed, but there’s usually lots of fire involved.” Steve smiled. She offered him a water, this time he chose wine. “I think I’ll have wine now.” He said. She smirked, going into her kitchen to pour the wine in their glasses. Walking back to the living room, she feared he’d have second thoughts again, and leave. “So is this really what you want to do?” She asked before taking a sip of wine. He looked up at her like a confused puppy, his brow raised, then he nodded slowly. “Let’s…let’s take it slow. I’m not sure I’m ready for the things Natasha has told me about.” He said. She bit her lip to stifle her laugh. Putting her wine down, she grabbed his face, planting a small peck on his lips. When she pulled away, he licked his lips, tasting the wine on his lips. “I’m sure you’re a missionary kinda guy, but I’m not a pillow princess.” She said. “Pillow princess?” He asked with a smirk of his own. “Don’t judge me. Now do you wanna take this to the bedroom, or are you man enough to take me here?” She asked wiggling her eyebrow. Steve almost laughed, “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to do this with Stark. You both have the personalities to…you know.” Morphine cringed at the thought of Tony. “Tony is bleh…like a brother, an annoying brother. You, on the other hand, have been crushing on me since I’ve joined the group.” She said. She noticed him blushing, then taking a generous sip of wine. “Crush? I don’t- I mean, it’s not like-“ He stuttered. “Don’t deny it, Natasha already told me anyway. I think it’s cute.” She said with a smile, reaching out to touch his arm. He grabbed her hand, kissing it gently. “C’mon.” She said standing up, and leading him to her room. Steve nervously followed her, his shoulders were squared, and she noticed how tense he was. “Relax.” She said sweetly. “I’ll take your advice, and take it slow.” She kissed his neck, and he moaned, his hand cradled her head. His other hand went around her waist as she came up to kiss him like she wanted. Tongues and teeth clashed, the kiss felt so good to Steve, he felt himself hard. Running his hand from her waist to her ass, pulling her closer to his erection. Morphine moaned in the kiss, and pulled him to the bed. He helped her undress, excited to get her naked, and she wanted to see that tight toned body again. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra or any panties. “Wow.” He said under his breath. His cock was now painfully hard, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. It was big, not too veiny like some dicks. It looked perfect…too perfect. _Aw hell, this man is practically perfect. Of course his dick is perfect too._ Morphine thought. “Wow? That’s what you say when you’re in bed with a naked woman?” Morphine asked. Steve shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m bad at this.” He said. Morphine got up, pushing him gently on his back. “I’ll take over.” She said before reaching into her drawer. “Thank god for condoms, right?” She rolled the condom on his length. Sighing before sinking down on his cock, her warmness made him moan her name softly. “God, Morphine.” She bent down to kiss him, grabbing his hands, and placing them above his head. He noticed that she liked to take control, and it turned him on. He could easily break out of the hold she had on him, at least he thought so. He wanted to explore her body, but she held onto his hands tightly as she rode him. He felt her grip loosen, and her hands were on his chest now, he took the opportunity to caress her body. So soft and warm. He thought. Morphine threw her head back with a loud moan. “Fuck.” She moaned, rolling on the other side of the bed. Steve looked at her in confusion, he hadn’t cum yet, and she was already finished. That thought was put to rest when she pulled him on top of her. _So much for pillow princess_. She thought. He entered her slowly, and she let out a low growl. “Faster…please.” She begged. He did as he she asked, he gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her faster. His skin was covered in sweat, and he was determined to fuck Morphine hard and fast. Just like he secretly dreamt of many times after their first time meeting. She moaned his name, shouting that she was cumming. Soon Steve followed behind her as his release came, his muscles tightened as he finally came, letting go of her waist. He noticed that he held onto her too hard, leaving bruises on her hips. “Did I hurt you?” He asked. She smiled. “No. I’m fine. You were fine.” He smiled too. “Sh-Should I leave? Do you want to be alone?” He asked. “Maybe you can stay for the night.” She said with a wink.


End file.
